True Intents
by Commander-of-Anime
Summary: Eren joined the Survey Corps for a reason, to make sure that the bad guys always lost. But the top mafia group seems to have a new leader that knows how to get what he wants. Although the spy agency is able to catch and arrest some mafia groups, and Eren's squad has managed to get to the top, they just can't seem to catch that stupid boss. But he seems to know how to catch Eren.


**True Intents**

 **Prologue**

When someone asks you what's dangerous, what do you answer? Possibly weaponry, criminals, psychopaths, murderers, or maybe you relate danger to a fear you have, like heights, spiders, snakes, or something like that. Now what about when someone asks you, what are you afraid of? You may answer loneliness, some kind of disease, socializing, performing on stage, bullying. Next, how do you deal with one of those things when it comes up? You might cry, run, scream, consult with family or friends, try to shake it off, blame others. Lastly, are you proud of the way you would handle the situation? That question is up to your opinion and personality.

The way a person deals with something depends on how they grew up, how they think it will affect them, how far they are willing to go, and all around personality. If you grew up with a shitty family in a shitty neighborhood and went on to have a crap life, you might consider suicide (which is not something anyone should ever resort to). If you focus on the negative, then you'll never be able to find a way to make your life more positive. No matter what, you should never resort to some kind of dark side of life. No one should ever have a reason to kill, steal, or kidnap. But some people think that it would be a small price to pay for what they want.

This is a cruel and harsh world to live in. It's hard to get jobs and crazy people go around killing and destroying families without a thought. Sometimes they don't have a reason at all; they just felt like it or something. The way you handle the horrible things the world throws at you, is the way you will handle things in the future. Some groups of people, like gangs and thugs, think they can get away with anything they want just because they have some kind of sad back story; but that's not how the world works.

Others like to take things a step farther. The truth about this world is that it runs on money, if you have it and know what to do with it, you'll live a good life. But if you waste it, your life will go down the drain, maybe you might drag a few others down with you. Some people become so greedy and selfish that they will do literally anything for it. An example of these types of groups can be called mafias. Regular everyday people might think that mafias are full of crazy idiots that run around doing work sloppily and are easy to catch. It's actually more like the opposite; mafias are full of crazy people, but they sure as hell aren't idiots.

Mafias actually work a lot like a separate government. They have low class mafias that deal with burglaries and petty thieving; then they have middle class that do armed robberies, raids, and sometimes kidnapping; lastly they have the big dogs, these mafias do full shootouts, government hacking, stealing priceless art/jewelry, taking hostages, etc.

You may think the people in mafias are stupid and mindless, but that is extremely on the false side. Sure, maybe some of them haven't gone to college, but that doesn't make them idiots. In fact, some of the people in mafias have gone to schools like Harvard or Yale. Those kinds of thing are the reason they are so hard to catch.

Let's go back to the question from the beginning, except, let's change it up a bit, what makes a person dangerous? Now you may say weapons, power, maybe their allies. But those are all wrong. The thing that makes a person the most dangerous is when they have nothing to lose. When you have nothing to lose, then you have nothing to worry about, nothing to go back to, and nothing to fight for except yourself. It means that you aren't afraid of death anymore. When you have nothing to lose, you stop caring. Maybe they want revenge which makes them more dangerous since they are willing to do anything at that point.

Someone like that can help either the bad side, or the good side. On the good side, they will be willing to put their life on the line to save others and make sure what happened to them, doesn't happen to others. On the bad side, they would be willing to walk in an area full of people, and blow themselves, along with everyone else, to smithereens.

At this moment right now, I am at my graduation of training to become an agent. I am graduating as one of the top ten people of the 104th class. I already know exactly what I want to do, and that is to join Survey Corps, the best spy and security agency out there. The thing about the agency is that it is very dangerous and you have to be careful, they are constantly going on missions that not everyone returns from since they fight the mafia groups. The friends I have made along the way of training have also decided to join after hearing my determination to get in.

"Eren Jaeger" I looked up to see my instructor for the past five years, Mr. Shadis, on the stage. He has trained me to become stronger since day one, even though the first two weeks were a little iffy. I walked up to the podium and took the certificate badge that was handed to me. The only words I could think of were 'I'm one step closer to fighting for good'.


End file.
